When Disaster Strikes
by peaceandsmile
Summary: They were the perfect couple, but all good things must come to an end. Then, when they meet again, Disaster Strikes. Will they survive? Find out in WHEN DISASTER STRIKES!
1. Trailer!

T **R **_A _I _**L E **__**R**_

WHEN DISASTER STRIKES!

_They were the perfect couple:_

"And here comes 'Smitchie', the hottest couple in hollywood!" The overly excited t.v host said, pointing to the raven haired boy with the beautiful girl next to him.

_But all good things must come to an end:_

"Shane..?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry. I..I just can't take it anymore." He said, then left, slamming the door shut on his way out.

_They meet again:_

"Mitch, don't look now, but famous-rockstar-ex is sitting two rows behind us." Caitlyn whispered.

_And when they do, Disaster Strikes:_

"Shane, we will never, ever be a couple again." She harshly whispered, right before the plane started shaking and plummeted to the Earth.

_Will they survive?_

"Look, we all have our differences, I know that, but if we team up together we might actually have a chance at survival!" Nate said with a strict tone.

_Or will they die?_

"Shane..If I don't make it, I just want you to know-" Her voice cut off as she tried gasping for air.

**When Disaster Strikes!**

**Coming Soon!**


	2. Chapter Uno!

**Hey guys (= Wellll, here's the first chapter. Don't expect greatness. xD Reviews make me love you. :x**

**I don't own nufffin dawgz.**

Mitchie smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Normally, she was insecure, but even she had to admit that she looked pretty damn...hot! Her hair was in loose curls, and her make up looked like it had been done by a professional. The doorbell rang and her smile grew even bigger, if that was possible. She tried to hurry and put on her heels and reach the door before her parents, but that hope went away when she heard her mother's loud voice say, "Shane! It's so good to see you. Mitchie will be down in a few minutes. How have you been?" Mitchie laughed a little. Her mom had always been quite a rambler. Her shoes were on and she gave herself a quick look over in the mirror. She was ready for what was going to be one of the best nights of her life. Or so she thought.

She made her way down the stairs, slowly. She promised herself she wouldn't do that cheesy, slow motion walk, but it had just naturally happened. Her eyes meet Shane, and she smiled her great big smile. She looked up at Shane once she reached him, gazing into his eyes. He gazed into hers, and no words needed to be spoken. They both knew what the other was thinking.

"Are you ready?" Shane asked, glancing from her to her parents. Mitchie nodded and said bye to her parents, and was out the door before they could say, "I expect you home by midnight, young lady!" The two teenagers in love made their way to the limo. Mitchie was shocked when she saw Caitlyn, her best friend from camp in there, awfully close to Shane's best friend and bandmate Nate.

"Caitlyn! I didn't know you were coming." She said, happiness rushing over her. This really was going to be the best day ever.

"Yeah, surprise!" She giggled. The four of them spent the next 20 minutes or so laughing, joking, and catching up. The limo came to a stop, and they were escorted by security to the red carpet. Mitchie grabbed Shane's arm as the two of them posed for a couple of pictures.

**MITCHIES POV:**

"And here comes 'Smitchie'! The hottest young couple in hollywood!" The overly excited tv host exclaimed, making her way over to us. I forced a fake smile, completely different then the real one I had on when I was talking to Shane.

"So, guys, how is the relationship? Any huge fights, yet?" She asked, looking between the two of us. I heard Shane try to cover up his scoff. She was being rude, but you get use to it.

"No, we're doing perfectly fine." He answered, smiling down on me. We turned to walk away, but I felt Shane freeze when the next words came out of the reporters mouth.

"What about the rumors that Mitchie cheated on you with Chad Dylan Cooper?" She shouted over, speed-walking towards us again. I rolled my eyes and let out a small laugh, expecting Shane to do the same. Instead, I looked up to see him completely hurt, furious, and heartbroken. Did he actually believe those rumors?

Shane quickly cleared his throat and continued walking, subtly shaking me off his arm. I looked up at him, clearly hurt.

"Shane?" I began, trying to keep my voice from cracking. He looked down at me and took a deep breath. What was going on? Instead of answering me he looked back up and smiled for another picture. The rest of the night consisted of short, one word answers and fake smiles.

The limo ride was..awkward, to say the least. Caitlyn and Nate had decided to go to the after party, so it was just Shane and I. I had given up on trying to get him to talk. Once we got to my house, I was shocked to see him getting out of the car.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked. My voice was hoarse and the tears were threatening to spill. He simple nodded and stepped in.

"Shane..?" I began, but I wasn't sure where to start. He cut me off though.

"Mitch..I- I..I just can't take it anymore." He whispered, then left, slamming the door shut on his way out.

_The next day:_

"That dick!" Caitlyn exclaimed, after Mitchie finished telling her how her night ended. Mitchie just nodded, not sure exactly what to say. But she didn't have to say anything, because her phone light up and Shane's 'I Gotta Find You' started playing. Mitchie eyed the phone, before Caitlyn reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello? Yes, she's here. I don't think she wants to talk to you. No. You douche bag. Whatever." She hung up and looked at Mitchie.

"He says he's sorry..and that he thinks you guys need to take a break." She said carefully. She knew how much Mitchie had liked him, and she was almost certain that Shane had felt the same way.

"I wanna be alone." Mitchie whispered, not taking her eyes off the picture of them on her dresser. Those were the only words Mitchie had said all day, and Caitlyn decided not to push her. She hugged her a quick goodbye and left the Torres residence.

_One month later: _

**Mitchie's POV **

I rolled out of bed, feeling slightly better then yesterday, but not completely happy. I was finally eating, and started getting more involved at school. Which made my mom happy. Me? Not so much. I wonder if he is having as much trouble as I am, getting over.. 'us'. I'd never told anyone, but we had talked a couple of times. It was 8 days after he said we should take a break. It was just a simple text that read a simple message. It had meant nothing. That's what I kept telling myself. But I forced myself to delete it, not expexting another one.

_I miss you._

That one..was not so simple. What did he mean by that? He missed talking to me? He missed kissing me? He missed.. 'us'? I decided I should reply. It took me 2 hours to decide what to say, but I finally decided on something.

_k._

It wasn't much. One letter and a period. But as far as I'm concerned, that's all he deserves. then, 21 days after we ended, I got another one.

_Connect 3 is playing a concert in your town. _

Another, not to simple message. Of course she had heard about it, with everybody gossiping about it for the past 2 weeks. What was he trying to say? That she should come see him? Or was he simply informing her that he was coming? This time, she decided he deserved more then a letter and a period.

_So I've heard._

Hey, I didn't say it was much better. two words, a contraction and a period. I didn't expect a reply, but I got one.

_Will you come? You're welcomed backstage. _

This one confused the hell out of her. Did he want to get back together? He didn't exactly say he wanted her there..but he did say she was welcomed. She waited a whole hour before responding.

_I'll try and make it. _

In all honest truth, she really didn't want to go there. To hear him sing about an amazing girl he had fallen for. But she thought it would have been rude to say no. And she wasn't exactly saying yes either. Her phone buzzed, once again. This time it was from Caitlyn.

_We're leaving for vacation in 3 days!_

Mitchie looked confused, then realized that yesterday was the last day of school. Shane's concert was in 2 days. And she was leaving for the Bahama's in 3 days. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter Dos!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My computer was broke, and every time I tried writing on my mom's laptop she would come and spy on me. Valid excuse, right? (: **

**MITCHIE'S POV:**

_There was a new girl in town.  
She had it all figured out. (Had it all figured out)  
And I'll state something rash.  
She had the most amazing...smile.  
I bet you didn't expect that.  
But she made me change my ways. (She made me change my ways)  
With eyes like sunsets baby.  
And legs that went on for days._

I unwillingly opened my eyes. I was in a happy/mad/sad/ bi-polar mood. Today was the day Connect 3 was coming..but tomorrow I'm going on what I hope will be the best vacation of my life. My best friend, Caitlyn and I are going to the Bahama's. By ourselves. No parents what-so-ever! It took a whole lot of convincing, but their parents realized that, though they were only 17, they were capable of taking care of themselves. For two weeks, anyway.

I walked over to my closet before realizing I had already packed all of my clothes into my suitcases. I walked back over to my suitcase and pulled out a turquoise All Time Low shirt, and put on a pair of light washed denim shorts. I brushed my naturally curly hair, deciding I wouldn't torture it today with any heating tools. I put on some mascara and a little foundation and walked downstairs. I saw Caitlyn and my mom in the kitchen. Caitlyn, eating Captain Crunch, and my mom making some pancakes. It had been this way ever since Caitlyn moved to Rhode Island. I took a seat next tto Caitlyn and reached for the remote, turning the tv on to Hot Tunes.

"..We'll have more on that later. Next, everybody knows that Connect 3 is on their summer tour, but our producers noticed something fishy. They're stopping in the small town of Central Falls. Strange. Why, you ask? Not only is it weird that they're stopping in a city that has a small population, but that's the home town of Grey's ex, Mitchie Torres. Torres and Grey broke up about a month ago, without any information released. Coming up later, Lindsey Loha-"

Caitlyn turned the tv off and looked over at Mitchie. "I never thought about that. I mean, I knew they were coming to Central Falls, but I never stopped to think why." She said, slightly excited.

I shrugged. "Maybe they felt bad for never stopping at small towns." I said, taking a bite of some toast.

My mom came over and put a large stack of pancakes on the table. "Honey, you have to admit, it is a little..ironic." She suggested. "Alright, now you two gotta get out of the house. I have important people coming over, so don't come back for a few hours." We tried to protest, but eventually, she got her way and kicked us out of the house.

"So..The Commons?" Caitlyn asked. The Commons was a hilly feild over looking a lake. It was really pretty, and not too many people went there besides us. I wouldn't blame them, there isn't much to do. There is a swing set, lots of hills, a big apple tree, more hills, and a lake thats always too cold to swim in. We got there to find that we weren't the only ones there. Which was surprising, since it was a Friday morning, most people would be sleeping in. It was a group of boys, but they didn't look too familiar.

Caitlyn and I sat under the big tree and talked. About the Bahama's, about Courtney Jorins, the bitch of our school, and Micheal Andrews. The kid that moved here halfway through the school year. All the girls had a thing for him. He had the whole, mysterious bad boy thing going on. He was shy, though, but some how, Caitlyn had befriended him. He would tag along when we went places, sometimes. I didn't mind. I could trust him. We never really talked, but I knew I could count on him if I ever needed him. Come to think of it, we only really had one real conversation..

_FLASHBACK:_

_We were at my house. By 'we', I mean, Micheal, Caitlyn and me. We were watching Jeepers Creepers, and Caitlyn got scared and had to go pee. I thought of this as a good time to get to know each other. _

_"So, Micheal." I started. "How do you like it here?" I asked._

_He shrugged, not looking me in the eye. "It's alright. Better then my old place." He said, the last part in a whisper. _

_"Made any friends?" I asked. I was determined to get him to open up._

_"Caitlyn. and you." He said, looking up at me, as if he was asking if we were friends._

_I nodded and gave him a soft smile. "I don't have many friends either. You and Caitlyn are all I need." _

_"I'm sure you need someone else." He said. There goes that 'mysterious' thing again. _

_I shot him a confused look. "What do you mean?"_

_"Don't get mad." He warned, slightly turning his body to face mine. I nodded in return. "Caitlyn told me about Grey." _

_I felt tears spring to my eyes, but I pushed them away. It was hard to explain the feeling, but I wasn't mad. I was actually relieved. "It's okay. I'm not mad." I explained. _

_He nodded. "He's a asshole, Mitch. You deserve much better. I know we don't talk a lot..but I'm glad you're my friend." He said. It was almost cute how shy he was._

_"Me too." I said. "And thanks." _

_We kept talking for a while longer. He became one of my best friends, after that. But we never talked again. I mean, we talked, if you call those 5 minute conversations we have during class, or his snarky comments about kids he doesn't like talking. But no more real conversations. _

"..And that's a Sparrow!" A male voice boomed from a while away.

"Nobody cares!" Another, very familiar voice snapped. I knew that voice. I looked at Caitlyn and could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" She asked. Before I could respong, the group of boys were in front of us. I sucked in a big breath. I tried to avoid eye contact, but that was impossible.

"Caitlyn! Mitchie!" Jason's very, verrrrryyy happy voice greeted us. "I can't believe you guys are here! Well, I can believe it, since this is where you live, but here you are! Right here!" He babbled.

"Dude, just stop talking." Nate rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you guys." He said, offering a small smile. I got up and wiped some grass from my butt. "Nice to see you guys too!" I said politely. "Unfortunutly, I promised my mom I would be home by 1.." I trailed off, hoping it was close to 1.

"Actually, Mitchie, your mom-" I cut Caitlyn off by kicking her with my foot, hoping she got the hint. I gave the boys in front of me a good bye wave and left. I thought I heard one of them call my name, but I decided to ignore it. Hopefully, I would never have to explain myself because that was the last time I would see Connect 3. ..Right?


End file.
